I'm jealous
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Qui rime avec nouveau prof blond et sexy va avec un Sasuke jaloux.


_**-Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente je suis Naruto Uzumaki votre nouveau prof principal pour cette année, dit-il avec le sourire.**_

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la classe venant des filles. "Tu as vu comment il est beau ?", " J'espère qu'il est célibataire... " des choses de se genre.

 _ **-Calmez-vous je vous prie... Bien avez-vous des questions ?**_

 _ **-Êtes-vous célibataire ?**_

 _ **-Quel est votre numéro de téléphone ?**_

 _ **-Où habitez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Quel est votre type de fille ?**_

 _ **-Êtes-vous gay ou hétéro ?**_

Cette question eu le don de jeter un froid dans la classe et tous se tournèrent vers la personne aillant eu le culot de poser **la question.** Trop occuper à fusiller du regard la personne, personne ne vit un sourire naître sur le visage de leur professeur. Ce dernier allait répondre quand la sonnerie retentit.

Tous se précipitèrent en direction de la sortie. Oui, tous sauf un. Naruto s'approcha de la table de son jeune élève d'une démarche féline et dit d'une voix sensuelle.

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas t'empecher de te faire remarquer**_.

Le jeune homme sourit.

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu m'allumes de cette manière Naruto.**_

Le blond se mit à rire.

 _ **-Alors que faisons-nous maintenant Sa-su-ke.**_ Demanda Naruto en insistant sur chaqu'une des syllabes du prénom du jeune homme.

Il posa ses fesses sur les genoux de Sasuke puis passa ses bras dernière son cou.

 _ **-Naruto...**_ Murmura Sasuke, _ **laisse moi t'aimer, montre moi à quel point tu m'aimes...**_

Naruto se dressa sur ses pieds et fit s'assoir Sasuke sur la table avant de l'embrasser. Sasuke gémit légèrement au contacte du muscle humide de Naruto touchant, caressant, sucer sa jumelle. Il rompit le baiser qu'il avait engager et posa de léger baiser dans le cou de Sasuke qui commença à pousser de léger gémissements qui s'intensifièrent quand Naruto posa sa main sur son érection par dessus son uniforme.

 _ **-Si tu ne te retiens pas tout le lycée va t'entendre.**_

 _ **-Hum... Ah c-ce n'est pas... grave... Naruto...**_

 _ **-Et pourquoi ça ?**_ Demande-t-il tout en allant sucer un des tétons de Sasuke durcie par le plaisir.

Après avoir fait joujou avec ces tétons il descendit jusqu'au nombril mimant l'acte elle même de sa langue. Il profita du fait que Sasuke soit plonger dans son immense plaisir pour déboutonné son pantalon puis à abaisser son boxer pour avoir accès à se sexe dressé par le plaisir. Naruto arrêta tout mouvement. Sasuke gémit de frustration.

 _ **-Naruto... mais pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je veux te voir te caresser.**_

Sasuke se mit à rougir.

- _ **M... mais...**_

Il n'eût guère le temps de finir sa phrase car on frappa à la porte.

 _ **-Naruto-sensei ?**_

 _ **-Oui**_

 _ **-Puis-je entrer ?**_

 _ **-Attendez s'il vous plaît.**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_

Sasuke se mit à chuchoter.

 _ **-Tu vas me laisser ?**_

 _ **-Non... Bien sur que non.**_

 _ **-Alors que vas-tu faire ?**_

Il ne lui répondit guère et sorti de la classe après s'être habiller de manière plus convenable.

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais...**_ Le jeune fille prit soudainement un teint rosé, _ **je voulais savoir si vous voudriez bien...**_

Elle fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte de ma salle de classe que venait d'ouvrir Sasuke.

 _ **-Sensei j'aurai besoin de votre aide.**_

 _ **-Ah bon... Où en es-tu en se moment ?**_

 _ **-Cela commence à devenir douloureux.**_

 _ **-Je vois. Je te pris de m'excuser jeune fille mais...**_

Naruto se tourna en direction de Sasuke et termina sa phrase par:

 _ **-... le devoir m'appel.**_

Puis il repartit dans sa classe avec Sasuke laissant en plan la jeune fille qui partie en courant du couloir ayant comprit le message.

 _ **-N'aurais-tu pas pu attendre un petit moment ?**_

 _ **-Pour que l'autre cruche vienne t'aborder ? Non.**_

Naruto sourit amoureusement puis posa sa main sur le sexe de Sasuke faisant de léger vas et viens dessus.

Il déboutonna ensuite son propre pantalon et demanda à Sasuke de le sucer. Le brun accepta en se mettant à genoux. Il baissa le boxer orange de Naruto et se mit à le sucer comme si c'était la meilleure friandise au monde.

Naruto posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke bougeant inconsciemment des hanches sous le plaisir. Ses mains se contractèrent sur le cuire chevelure de Sasuke. Quelques minutes après éjaculent dans la bouche de son élève.

Se dernier avala le tout et vint réclamer un baiser au blond qui le lui céda avec un plaisir non feint.

Fin.


End file.
